


You're making the typical me break my typical rules

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War, IronstrangeBingo2019, M/M, Missing Scene, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: PETER PARKER ||“He had always been a good kid, but he’s becoming a good person, and that’s also thanks to you. I’m not even surprised that he is Spider-Man,” Tony nodded. Stephen was the only person he ever confessed of how he didn’t feel good enough to be a father, both because of his own and because of all the mistakes he committed during his previous life. It didn’t matter that he never thought of Peter as one of those, somehow, he was. The best of them all, the one he was more happy about, but still. “Every other kid, with his powers, would use them to be the best in some sport, or asking people out, but not him. He’s helping people.”





	You're making the typical me break my typical rules

**Author's Note:**

> My project of empty my tumblr inbox continues! This time is from two different anons which asked me _Peter never told anyone about being Spider-Man and (his dad) Tony finds out and frecks out?_ and _Tony and Stephen find out Peter is Spider-Man?_. I thought those could go with my Peter Parker square in the Ironstrange Bingo Card. 
> 
> In this one there's a little more of a backstory than the usual, and I played a little bit with the timeline.  
> \- May Parker is a SHIELD agent. She's also Peter's real mom, and Tony is his dad. May, being continually exposed to danger, contacts Tony and tells him everything. Peter had been living with Tony since he was around 6/7 (he kept the Parkers' name, tho).  
> \- Tony and Stephen started to date around 5 years before Captain America: Civil War. They dated for two years, then Stephen accident happened.  
> \- Stephen had been a Sorcerer for three years in this, but he never told it to Tony. 
> 
> Not beta-d, nothing belongs to me, title from Sucker by the Jonas Brothers.

“I need you,” That was how Tony Stark came back in Stephen Strange’s life after almost three years. The man showed up at the Sanctum door and looked surprised for a beat of the eyes before looking into Stephen’s multi-coloured ones and told that sentence. He made no questions, for which Strange was grateful, but he looked more tired and broken than he ever had. “Please, I… I need you.” 

Tony Stark, former playboy, Stark Industries CEO, Stephen’s ex-patient and ex-boyfriend, was the latest person the new Sorcerer was waiting to see appearing in front of a place which was filled with Mystic Arts. Tony had never wanted to tell him which his problems with magic were, but Stephen never cared. He was a man of science himself, and he was trying to pretend he was fine, despite overworking himself, despite his crazy attempts to the perfect strike.  
They both pretended to be functioning human beings, but neither of them was. Maybe neither of them had ever been. 

They broke up, and Stephen knew it had been his fault so he couldn’t understand why Tony was still there, ever once he realized who the man standing in the threshold was. “Tony…?”

The man nodded, slowly lifting his shades from the eyes which had always have a lot of power over Stephen. It was clear that they were stained with tiredness and exhaustion. Stephen never had a lot of time to follow the superheroes breaking news, but he wasn’t blind and everywhere news of how Captain America was a criminal was filling every broadcast. Stephen let the other man enter the Sanctum. 

“Do you want some tea? Coffee?” He asked, not being too surprised when Stark nodded to the second of his questions. He let the cup to appear in the thin air, though didn’t handle it to Tony. “I’ll help you if I can.”

And Tony started to speak about everything that happened at the MIT, and with the other Avengers, Lagos and the bomb in Vienna. “I need you in Germany, Stephen, please.”

And that broken Stephen’s heard more than he would have ever been able to express. “I can’t. I’d like to, but I can’t. The Sorcerers are a secret organization; magic can’t be exposed to the world.”

“Bullshit!” Tony said, and now he was standing back on his feet. “If you really want you, you will help me. I knew it was a stupid idea. Magic, what the hell crossed my mind? I’d like to say it’d been a pleasure, but please, go back to take care of children’s parties and whatever. I might call you for Peter’s next birthday.” 

Stephen hated himself, from the bottom of his heart, but he knew he simply couldn’t leave everything because his ex showed up at his home. And, despite everything, the memory of Peter and his chocolate brown big eyes didn’t leave his mind for the entire day. 

Stephen loved Peter. For the two years of his relationship with Tony the kid had been as much as his son as he was Tony’s, and the former neurosurgeon had seen how much the genius loved that kid. He started to love him too, and he was glad that he managed to keep him in his life, somehow. 

Tony once explained to him that he didn’t believe May Parker, the moment the woman showed up at his place with the kid, saying that he was their child.  
He asked for a DNA test, but before results turned in, he saw that there was something in the kid that reminded everyone who had known him a younger Tony. Stephen shook his head, looking at the closed door for a while after Tony left. 

\--

Tony got out of the car and jogged up the stairs of the building in Queens. He’d been trying to track whoever the Spider-Kid was for a while, by now and was pretty positive of having found the right computer from which the videos were uploaded on YouTube, thanks to Friday. 

He knocked at the door and stared with dread to the show in front of him. He knew the person who just opened the door. He stepped back, looking at Ned Leed’s face, and then a moment later he saw his son’s best friend letting run his eyes from Tony to someone inside the house. If Tony had to guess, he would probably address to Peter. 

“Mr Stark…?” He asked, unsure if letting the man in or closing the door in front of Tony. The man didn’t let the kid the time to make a decision and walked in. He didn’t even know if he was relieved by the fact that Ned’s parents weren’t at home, but it took one second for him to notice Peter who was trying to hide in the sofa. 

“You,” Tony said, pointing his finger at Ned. “On the sofa, now. And neither of you will speak if not for an answer to my questions. And I don’t want to hear a pop-culture reference until we are done.” 

The genius had half an idea that there was an entire secret language based only on those references that his son and Ned used and he wanted to know the truth. He looked at the two teens sharing a knowing glance before the other boy seated by Peter’s side. Stark hated to be the evil parent, but it was a weirdly funny look at the kids’ totally freaked out expressions. 

“Dad,” Peter said, trying and failing to sound casual. “I thought you were in Germany. You told me to stay at Ned’s until you came…”

“Do not you dare, young man,” Tony lifted his finger, silencing whatever the boy was saying. Then he took his phone and let the holographic reproduction of the video to play in the background. “Who is the Spider-Kid?” 

“Spider-Man,” Peter whispered, at the same moment Ned answered: “You know, Mr Stark, there are billions of video editing software that allows to edit and modify videos.”

But Tony wasn’t listening to either of them any longer. The moment he heard Peter correcting him on the Spiderling name, he knew. It was his fucking fault. He couldn’t parent and be Iron Man, he put his son’s life in danger because he decided to fly in a suit of armour and being a hero. And it didn’t matter how much he hated that description and how much he would never consider himself one, Peter was out there risking his life because of him. 

He didn’t even realize that his legs were shaking until someone pushed a chair behind him, and he knew he was having problems breathing in front of his son and his best friend. He tried for too long to pretend to be strong, not to let people notice that he wasn’t fine, being there, being strong for Peter, and now…

“Dad, dad,” Peter’s voice tried to reach him, and Tony could barely hear it over the beating of his heart. “Dad, I need you to breathe. I’ll explain to you everything, but I need you to breathe.”

His voice was full of panic, too, despite his best attempts to keep it as steady as possible, but that was enough for Tony’s brain to reboot and go back to his almost normal functioning. What he didn’t realize was that he was squeezing Peter’s arm as strong as he could. This until he released him and felt his own fingers hurting. Ned was in the kitchen and came back shorter after with a glass of water which Tony drank eagerly. 

“You’d better start to speak before I ground you until you are 35,” Tony stated, sounding as threatening as he could. Though, he stayed as silent as he could while his son went on explaining to him what happened with a radioactive spider and with him discovering his powers. And he felt like a terrible father because he didn’t suspect anything, too caught up with his own work and avenging. And there here he was, at Ned’s place just because he needed for Spider-Man to side with him in another fight. Guiltiness rose up in his chest and he tried to swallow that with another long sip of water which hardly did nothing to soothe that feeling. 

“Who else knows?” He asked, looking at the teens and handling Peter the suit he created for him. Both the kids shook their heads. That was good. Peter was smarter than he had been and decided was a good idea to keep it secret. With the entire world knowing Peter was Tony’s son, that was for the better. 

The genius nodded and ran his hands in his hair, before going back to focus his attention on Peter’s worried eyes. He cracked a smile to his son and to Ned before going back to look at the takeaway bag were he folded the suit. “I... I didn’t expect to Spider-Man to be you,” He admitted, after a while of complete silence. “And I hate what I’m asking you to do…”

“Do you want me in Berlin?” Peter asked, his eyes were wide in surprise and there was something that looked dangerously like pride in the bottom of them. 

“I don’t want you there. I want you as far as possible from there, but this changes nothing because I need you in Germany,” He was trying not to look in the kid’s eyes, but he couldn't. Peter was a good kid, as different from Tony as it was possible, and the last thing Stark wanted for him was to get hurt while superheroing, both by his own or because the genius asked him to join a fight. “But you have to ask May, do you know where she is?”

“Probably on a mission?” Peter answered. Having a mother who worked for SHIELD could be a little bit complex in that sense. Tony rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He had been with models, actresses, women and men from the high society, scientists, and the only lovechild of which he knew was the one whose mother was a fucking spy. That was very much Tony Stark’s style. 

“Ok, but we will tell her as soon as we see her,” Tony decided. “I made that for you. Well, for Spider-Man, but…”

“You made a suit for someone you didn’t even know?” Peter asked. He knew how much Tony loved every one of his creations, and it was surprising how he was ready to give one to a perfect stranger. 

“That onesie you are using will get you killed in two seconds, and I don’t really want to take this eventually into consideration, ok? Now, let’s go, I will update you on our way home.”

“Wait,” Peter and Ned said at the same time, then just Peter continued: “Ned has to come with us. He’s my man on the chair,” At the confused glance from Tony, the kid explained: “He’s my Rhodey.”

“And I specifically asked to my Rhodey to stay the hell out of this side of my life. I’m sure Leeds there is as stubborn as Rhodey is, but differently, from him, he’s either in the Army or an adult, so he’ll stay there.” 

\--

“Do you know about Doctor Dad?” Peter asked. They were sharing a couple of cheeseburgers each in the backseat of Tony’s limo. Immediately, the taste of the burger started to be worryingly similar to dust. 

Doctor Dad was the nickname Peter used for Stephen when he and Tony dated. Peter was ten when they first met and Strange was possibly the only person Tony had ever bought home. The broke-up destroyed both Stark and his son. “What about him?”

“I saw him. We hung out a little bit, and he’s a wizard now,” Peter said it as if it was the most casual thing ever. Tony couldn’t help but look at his wristwatch. He did still have a couple of hours before he was strictly needed in Berlin. 

“And does he know about your little escapades?” If Stephen didn’t tell him that his son became a superhero, but told him all that bullshit about not being able to help him, he was going to kill the man. 

“Nope,” Peter answered, popping the _p_ in a way which was very much similar to Tony’s. “I just thought, maybe if you need me, you could need him as well.” 

“I went to his haunted house, well, I didn’t know it was his, but still. Anyway, he told me he can’t; Muggles can’t know about magic kind of bullshit.” He wasn’t going to take another bite from his burger, not now that he could feel his stomach trying to turn upside down. 

“But you need his help?” Peter asked, though, from the tone he used, it was clear that he already knew the answer. His dad needed support or he would never have accepted for him to join whatever big thing was going on in Germany. 

“They’ll probably have Wanda. Some hocus-pocus by our side could be useful,” He stated. “But doesn’t really matter. We just need to stop them, try to have them seated down and understand everything about the Accords.” 

Tony had his son reading them the exact moment they reached the Tower and even if he didn’t ask him to sign them, he knew he was with him in that. Peter asked him to sign, but the genius didn’t want to, because his name would end up on a list of enhanced people which, if stolen by Hydra, meant for him to be in danger. “I think you should try again.”

Tony scoffed, but, for some reason he didn’t even know, he asked Happy to go to the Sanctum. 

\--

Stephen Strange could be a very intimidating man, Tony realized, trying to keep out of his mind the thought that he looked extremely hot in that red cape. The man was evidently trying to ignore Stark, focusing all his attention on Peter who wasn’t able to keep his hands still while repeating over and over again how sorry he was for bothering the Sorcerer. 

“Pete,” Stephen said, placing a hand on his fluffy hair. Tony tried not to look at Stephen’s hands. Those were the reason why they broke-up (Stephen pushed everyone away and treated both him and Christine in the worse way as possible, and despite everything Tony simply couldn’t watch and wait for the love of his life to drink himself to death), and even if he felt selfish about that, he couldn’t stop to think that they were still beautiful, despite everything. If being in Strange’s presence before hurt him, watching him with his son was even worse. It seemed like their old life. “You don’t have to be sorry. The door of the Sanctum is always open for you.” -Not for him, though- Tony could almost hear it in the air when Stephen’s steel-blue eyes ran on him. 

“I know, and I’m sorry; dad told me you can’t, but… He really needs you, and he won’t tell you how much he needs you,” Peter let out, and Tony could see the moment in which Stephen’s brain started to conjure the wrong hypothesis. But, before he could speak, Peter continued: “He didn’t ask me to tell you. But he asked Spider-Man to join him, and he accepted to let him even if - nevermind,” He looked again at Stephen and for an instant, it was like he was considering if Strange was worth of his trust, though Tony suspected that choice had been made a lot of time ago. “I’m Spider-Man, and dad asked me to join him in Berlin even if he doesn’t want to because he really needs help, so, maybe, he needs yours more,” He said, before turning to look at Stark. “I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Tony wanted to stop him, and he could see in the depth of Stephen’s eyes that he had a lot of questions for the kid himself, but he retreated fast outside the building, letting the two adults there, facing each other. 

“He told me you two hang out together,” Tony decided was a good thing to say, it was weird, after three years, seeing Stephen again, speaking with him about Peter. “Thank you, for being there when I can’t.”

A soft smile appeared on Strange’s lips and Tony wished not to have seen it. Stephen had always had a beautiful smile, but the facial hair suited him particularly. “He had always been a good kid, but he’s becoming a good person, and that’s also thanks to you. I’m not even surprised that he is Spider-Man,” Tony nodded. Stephen was the only person he ever confessed of how he didn’t feel good enough to be a father, both because of his own and because of all the mistakes he committed during his previous life. It didn’t matter that he never thought of Peter as one of those, somehow, he was. The best of them all, the one he was more happy about, but still. “Every other kid, with his powers, would use them to be the best in some sport, or asking people out, but not him. He’s helping people.”

“He’s putting himself in danger because he sees me doing it continually.”

“Give him some credit, Tony, the kid is perfectly capable of thinking with his own mind,” Stephen said. “And can use it way better than a certain genius.”

It was too blunt for being one of their last round of banter, but Tony missed it anyway. And he really tried not to get used to. Of course, the cape decided that it was the moment to make clear its ability to move and wrapped one of its helms around Tony’s wrist. “Is this your doing?”

“Unlucky, the Cloak of Levitation has a mind by its own,” Stephen replied, before turning to look at it. “Let him go.” 

The Cloak obeyed, but it’s collar bowed pitifully around the man’s cheek. “It seems to like me better,” Tony said, letting his fingers to linger against the fabric which was surprisingly soft. “I think I have to go, now.”

“Wait,” Stephen called him, once he almost reached the door. Tony turned, out of surprise, more than everything. “I can’t come with you and Peter in Germany, I meant it for real. I will explain to you everything, but just, call me when you’re back if I can ask you anything.”

Tony had no idea why, but, that time, he believed the man. Maybe it was because he saw how much Stephen cared about Peter. He nodded, and a moment later was back on the car. He was sure he was going to call the Sorcerer the moment he was back from Berlin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire bingo card [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).


End file.
